


Betrayed

by kay1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Mpreg, scott is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay1991/pseuds/kay1991
Summary: Stiles is captured by a family of hunters looking for Derek hale when he is betrayed but the one person he thought he could count on. His life is about to change for better or for worse





	1. unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> i don't yet know where i am going with this story this is the first chapter i hope post 1 a week maybe more or maybe less but it will be finished.

chapter 1 

"where is Derek Hale" 

"I have no idea have you checked your mom's bed"

I know I should shut up but it's not in my nature. I have no clue how I ended up in this situation once again and why I am protecting a man who would like to rip my throat out with his teeth. There I was minding my own business leaving school going about my normal day you know the drill skipping homework dodging hunters and all things that go bump in the night when I feel a sharp bang to my head next thing I know I wake up tied to a chair with so douchbag asking me questions.

How did this become my life last year I was a normal 16-year-old and the biggest problem I had was trying to get the love of my life miss Lydia Martin to notice I was alive. Now my life is all about making sure me and my friends get to graduation.

I miss the times when I didn't have to worry about dying or being tortured. I still have trouble moving my left hand after what Gerard did to me. Not to mention the paralyzing nightmares of being paralyzed in the auto shop watching a man die before my eyes. there are times I wish I could just go back and tell myself for once in your stupid life don't go into the woods to look for a dead body.

but I can't so here I am once again getting interrogated by another hunter asking for Derek fucking hale.

"where is Derek hale Stiles we know you are in his pack"

"Listen, lady, I don't what drugs your smoking but me and Derek are not friends I don't know where he is and for the last time I AM NOT IN HIS FUCKING STUPID PACK"

I shout myself hoarse trying to tell her I don't know where Derek is they bring in the one person In this world I least expect.

"hello Stiles"

"Scott what are you doing help me please"

"just tell them where Derek is stiles then they will let you go"

"why are you doing this Scott"

"because I am tired Stiles I am tired of the fighting of protecting a town that wants me dead"

"so your working with hunters why? what can they do Scott? you don't want to protect the town then don't but don't fucking help the people who have spent the last 3 days torturing me"

"Stiles they say they can cure me"

"being a werewolf isn't a disease Scott it's who you are there are no cures we looked"

"they have one Stiles I have seen it you of all people should understand why I am doing what am doing"

"I can understand you wanting out but I don't understand how you can hurt people, hurt me how can you stand there and let them do this to me"

"it's your fault am like this Stiles it was you who wanted to go looking for bodies in the woods"

"don't you fucking dare blame your choices on me, Scott McCall, you are a grown ass man your mom would be ashamed of you"

"my mom is dead thanks to Derek Hale"

"what when"

"2 days ago Kate came looking for Derek instead she found my mom"

"why would she hurt your mom it doesn't make sense"

"it does if she knows my mom was supposed to take care of Derek after the fire"

"what"

"yeah apparently her and Talia were friends anyway it doesn't matter what matters is I want Derek dead they want Derek dead and they are offering me a cure in the meantime"

Scott walks out and leaves me the hunters its another 3 days before someone comes for me by that time 2 ribs are broken I can't open my eye and I think every bone in my left hand is shattered but I didn't break. In the end, its Derek who comes to save me. after that, I don't remember anything for 4 days.


	2. Choices

Choices 

Chapter 2 

I wake up in the hospital with my dad asleep in a chair beside my bed.

"Dad"

"Stiles your up are you ok how do you feel"

"it hurts whats wrong with me"

"Derek brought you in a couple of days ago son. the doctors said you were lucky you have 2 broken ribs a fractured eye socket you needed 3o stitches in you leg aswell as surgery to repair your hand stiles what happened son"

I can see how broken my dad looks I don't want to lie to him anymore he deserves to know the truth so I tell him everything that's happened.

"Dad is Melissa dead"

"am sorry son we found her body outside the hospital we are still looking for who did it but something tells me you no dot you "

"it was Kate argent she was looking for Derek"

"we haven't been able to locate Scott has he been in touch"

"dad it was Scott who did this to me he blames me for him getting turned"

"am sure he is just upset Stiles was it him that hurt you"

"no, but he didn't stop it either"

"he won't get away with this Stiles"

"no dad you cant go after him he is too strong"

"stiles it's my job Son I need to do this"

I know he won't stop looking for Scott so I make a choice.

"fine give me my phone"

"what why"

"you're not going after him alone"

"Stiles"

"no dad you need help please"

"fine but Stiles now that I no everything you're done with this do you understand me, son, this isn't your responsibility it mine"

"dad I cant just stop doing what I do for this town for my friends this is who I am who you raised me to be I help people and yeah sometimes I get hurt but its important please don't make me go behind your back because I will dad"

"Stiles I cant lose you-you're all I have"

I no dad and from now on I will include you in everything I promise"

"ok son here is your phone"

I dial the number to somebody I never thought I'd ask for help.

"Derek its Stiles I need your help"

Derek arrives at the hospital an hour later he agreed to help my dad look for Scott and kate. I am released from the hospital a week later. everything still hurts but my dad needs my help so I do what I do best, research. I start with the hale fire and work forward to when Kate came back to beacon hills and killed Melissa. there is still a lot of things I don't understand why after all these years its now Kate decided to come back to beacon hills.

I decide to call Derek as he knows more about Kate than anyone. 

"Derek its Stiles can we meet its important"

"what's going on Stiles"

I need to ask you some stuff please Derek I need to know what made Scott do what he did to me"

"fine I will be over in 15 minutes"

Before Derek comes I decide to take a shower as I get out he is in my room.

"DUDE CANT YOU KNOCK"

I did you didn't answer"

"Yeah well I was in the shower don't you know polite people usually wait for someone to answer the door"

"am not most people"

"yeah you're a freak"

"what do you want Stiles"

I need to know about Kate"

"why"

"because if I know why she came back to beacon hills I can maybe understand why she killed Melissa"

"it's not your problem any more Stiles"

"the fuck it isn't Melissa was like a mom to me Scott was my best friend"

"me and your dad are sorting it out this isn't your world Stiles your not apart of it anymore Scott made a mistake in letting you be involved with the supernatural for too long and it almost got you killed"

"that's not your choice to make and it was alright when I was holding you up in a pool of water for hours so your werewolf ass didn't die"

"and I saved your life now we are even, listen, Stiles, you need to stay out of this. you need to move on Scott was the only reason you were involved at all now Scott is gone there is no need for you to be involved anymore"

maybe Derek is right maybe this isn't my world anymore, maybe I have done enough, maybe its time I focus on my life for a while. 

"your right this isn't my fight anymore Derek but I need you to promise me something I need you to help Scott"

"you want me to help Scott after what he did to you"

"yes despite everything he was my best friend and right now he is lost and in pain. I cant help him he is too angry at me for that but maybe you can"

"what makes you think he will listen to me"

"because you both lost everything to the same woman, your the only person who can really understand what he is going through"

"you lost your mother Stiles you didn't lose your mind and start torturing people"

"no I just blamed myself I still do and when Scott stops and really thinks he is going to blame himself then he is going to do something stupid and I won't be there to help him"

"fine"

After Derek leaves I stay awake and think about the choice I just made to leave it all behind, I don't know if I can but I need to try for my dad. I know it's my job to help people but I cant do that right now. I am not trained I am not ready not yet.

but I will be in time....


End file.
